fusionfallfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:Qrr Qrr289152/Mis misiones Nano
Que eres,un robot? / What are you, a robot? (Nano TOM) Personaje:TOM Nivel:12 Lugar:City Station,Genius Grove y Tech Square TOM:Hey soy TOM,se a detectado una amenaza en dexlabs. Ve a Dexlabs Habla con Dexter Archivo:Khj.pngDexter:Un Dexbot me ah dicho que al lo alto de Dexlabs algo hace disturbios te puedes ir ah fijar estoy preocupado. Sal por la salida hacia Tech Square. Escala Dexlabs. Tom: Hey! pero si hay no hay nada! Archivo:Cogh.pngComputadora:Me a llegado informacion del Dexbot dice que esa "amenaza" entro en la zona infectada de Genius Grove. Vuelve a Dexlabs. Sal a Genius Grove. Entra a la zona infectada de Genius Grove. Archivo:Khj.pngDexter:Mira un Fusion Lair!.(El lair que no pertenece a ninguna fusion actualmente) Entra al Fusion lair. thumb|134px Vence a Fusion Clyde. TOM: es fusion TOM. Vence a Fusion Tom. TOM:Genial Nano TOM Poderes: thumb|left|60px Zoom!-TOM te hace volar(Coete) Golpe Cibernetico-TOM da su golpe(Damage) Duerme-TOM duerme a tu oponente(Sleep) Descarga incorrecta / Incorrect download (Nano Ultra T) Personaje:Ship Nivel: 04(06) Lugar:Genius Grove y Peach Creek Commons Ship:Ship ship Ve con el Profesor Paradoja Profesor Paradoja: Al parecer un laboratorio en mal estado ah sido invadido por Fusion Gwen nos puedes ayudar?. Profesor Paradoja:Hey! antes me haces un favor vence a los Tech Wing de por hay que me robaron mis herramientas. Vence a 0/5 Tech Wing Profesor Paradoja:Vuelve con migo por favor. Ve con el Profesor Paradoja. Profesor Paradoja:Muchas gracias!. Descarga incorrecta:Ve con el Profesor Utonio. Archivo:ProfesorU-A.pngProfesor Utonio:Ah mi tambien me han robado por favor vence 0/5 Doom Drone y sacales mis pociones. Ve con el Profesor Utonio. Archivo:ProfesorU-A.pngProfesor Utonio:Gracias,un dato ese laboratorio en mal estado donde se encuentra Fusion Gwen es el de Cerebro dentro de su casa. Ve a la zona infectada de Genius Grove. Agarra la bandera de la victoria en la cima de la casa de Cerebro. thumb|88px Entra al Fusion Lair. Vence a 0/6 Tech Wing Haora a 0/7 Doom Drone]] Descarga incorrecta:Coloca la bandera de la victoria,porque eso es tener segura tu victoria Vence a Fusion Gwen 0/1 Profesor Paradoja:Genial Quizas te necesite para otras de mis tareas. Nano Ultra T poderes: thumb|left|128pxChoque de electrico:Ultra T electrocuta a tu oponente(Mareo) Laser de ojo:Ultra T lanza un rayo de su ojo(Damage/Daño) Nave espacial:Ultra t se fusiona con un cohete y te hace volar(Coete) Como un fantasma / Like a ghost (Nano Fantasmatico) Personaje:Ben dentro de ship Nivel:12(13) Lugar:Dentro de Ship,City Point Archivo:BenA.pngBen: Hola,otra vez hace bastante que no te veo desde tu entrada a Null Void.Bueno a lo importante al parecer Bloo me esta culpando por destruir la feria de City Point ayudame a descubrir que sucede. Ve a City Point. Habla con Bloo. Archivo:BlooA.pngBloo: No puede ser! me robaron mi raqueta! y adivina quien fue no lo se! algunos de esos monstruos Fusion!.Pueden haber sido los Fire Hydra. Vence 0/9 Fire Hydra. Archivo:BlooA.pngBloo: Volviendo al asunto Ben a destruido la feria de City Point y haora no puedo disfrutar los juegos dile que junte dinero para reconstruir los juegos ah y por cierto preguntale cuando se compro esa chaqueta roja le sienta mejor el verde. Ve con Ben dentro de Ship. Archivo:BenA.pngBen: Yo! pero si yo......un momento Bloo dijo chaqueta roja ya se quien pude ser!. Como un fantasma:Ve y aclara con Bloo el mal entendido. Archivo:BlooA.pngBloo: Con que Fusion Ben eh?.Entra a Dizzy World rapido!. Entra en Dizzy World Zona infectada. Entra al Fusion Portal. Vence a 0/15 Fire Hydra. Archivo:BenA.pngBen: Mira es Fusion Ben le ah estado sirviendo a Fusion Kevin yo jamas le serviria a Kevin!. Vence a Fusion Kevin.thumb|128px Archivo:BenA.pngBen: El ADN alien te podra servir para un Nano!. Nano Fantasmatico poderes: thumb|left|84pxInvisivilidad Fantasmal: Fantasmatico te hace invisible(Sneak-Auto) Levitacion:Sus poderes le daran un gran impulso(coete) Quieres ver mi corazon: Fantasmatico saca sus asquerosos tentaculos(daño Paraiso de caramelo / Paradise of candy(Nano Capitan nudillos) Personaje: Capitan Nudilllos Nivel:08 Lugar:Candy Cove Es hora de resolver un gran problema / It's time to solve a big problem(Nano Muy Grande) Personaje: Kevin Nivel: 20(23) Lugar: Ningun Lugar,Orchid Bay y Marquee Row Fusion en las caries / fusion in cavities (Nano Schnitzel). Personaje: Schnitzel Nivel: 04 Lugar: Dentro de la boca de Chowder,Peach Creek Commons Hey ese es mi estilo! / hey that's my style! (Nano Frio Supremo). Personaje: Gwen Nivel: 20 Lugar: Pimpleback Mountains Una fusion entre los recuerdos / A fusion between memories (Nano Ben 10). Voy a hacer una mision cada dia de la semana(Si puedo). Categoría:Entradas